1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, a computer readable medium, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image processing apparatus which can send the texture, the gloss level or the like of an object to an observer. Moreover, there has been conventionally known a flaw detecting device provided with illuminating devices, and at least one photographing device.